Quand le Noir s'allie avec le Rouge
by Lbix-Sama
Summary: Quand les villages cachés deviennent trop puissants, Konoha à besoin d'aide. Mais méfiez vous car une alliance peut parfois être trompeuse....
1. Chapitre 1

Quand le Noir s'allie au Rouge.

Salut ! C'est Lbix-Sama, j'avais commencé a écrire une fanfic Naruto nommé « Le clan des démons » mais après une dizaine de chapitre écrit je me suis rendu compte que se n'était pas ce que je voulais faire, l'histoire n'arrivait pas a ce mettre en place correctement, enfin vraiment un raté. Mais l'histoire que j ai dans la tête me plaisait !Alors j'ai décidé de tout reprendre a zéro ! Peut-être que sa va être mieux, peut-être pas. Dite moi votre avis en me laissant des reviews SVP merci  .

Disclamer : Les persos sont pas a moi comme vous vous en doutez, sauf ceux que j'invente bien sur, ceux la ils sont a moi .

Bonne Lecture.

Prologue : Une journée banale.

Cinq ans, cinq ans qu'il était devenue Hokage.

Même après avoir trahis Konoha, ce jeune homme était maintenant reconnu et respecté de tous et était assis sur le siège du maître du village caché.

Devant lui, une tonne de paperasse à remplir. Il soupira, s'assit plus confortablement et ferma les yeux, s'accordant quelques secondes de répit bien mérités avant de reprendre son dur labeur.

Grâce a lui la menace Akastuki n'est plus, c'est pour cela qu'il fut promu au plus haut rang Shinobi : kage.

« Mais je n'étais pas seul a ce moment là… » Pensa t-il a haute voix.

« Pardon, Hokage-sama ? »

L'Hokage rouvrit les yeux et vit devant lui une jeune femme, les cheveux mi-long de couleur rose et des yeux vert de jade.

Elle tenait en main une nouvelle pile de documents.

« Sakura ! S'exclama le Hokage, de un ne m'appelle pas comme ça, de deux frappe avant d'entrée s'il-te plait ! »

La jeune shinobi posa la pile de papiers sur le bureau, laissant apparaître un haut de couleur rouge mais possédant au dos l'emblème des Uchiha.

« Je te taquine, Sasuke » Répondit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer que ce soir a cause de la mission. »

« Ho, et bien je l'ai finit plus tôt. J'ai rencontré Takeo sur le chemin, il t'apportait ces papiers, je les ai pris et en même temps je viens faire mon rapport »

Sasuke gémit un peu en regardant de plus près la montagne de feuilles.

« Tu pensais a lui ? » Demanda Sakura.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, préfèrent en savoir plus su la mission.

« Et pour la mission ? »

« Un groupe de Ninja et bien entrain de se former, apparemment ce n'est pas dangereux pour nous mais ils attaquent Oto et Iwa. Bien que ce ne sont que des rumeurs. »

« Bha, répondit Sasuke, si ils attaquent nos ennemies pourquoi ne pas les contacter pour en faire des alliés ? »

« Impossible, personne ne sait ou il sont, de plus nous n'avons aucune idée de leur réels intentions. » Continua Sakura.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, préférant prendre une pomme et de commencer à l'éplucher. Sakura la lui pris des mains.

« Laisse moi faire. »

Elle prit le couteau et enleva la peau rougeâtre qui couvrait le fruit.

« Sa fait trois ans que nous sommes mariés maintenant, nous avons 25 ans, tu ne pense pas que nous pourrions avoir un enfant ? » Demanda t-elle en lui donnant la pomme.

Le Hokage manqua de s'étouffer, mais au grand étonnement de Sakura il répondit.

« Peut-être. »

Un groupe d'Anbu sautait d'arbre en arbre. Certain était tacher de sang, surement du a leur mission sanglante.

L'anbu le plus a droite, portant un masque d'oiseau, prit la parole.

« Deux personnes se dirigent vers nous, ils sont a environs deux kilomètre vers l'Est. »

« Ennemies ? » Demanda l'Anbu qui portait un masque de chèvre.

L'homme au masque d'oiseau se concentra, on pouvait voir des veines se former aux contour du masque.

« Ils sont trop loin pour voir précisément mais ils ont l'air de ne pas porter d'arme sur eux. »

« Bon, reprit l'homme qui devait être le chef, que les numéros 2 et 4 aillent se réfugier, ralentissons le rythme. Nous allons les attendre, si il se passe quelque chose de suspect attaquer les par surprise ! »

« Bien. » Répondirent les deux hommes.

Les deux intrus arrivèrent, l'un était assez grand, les cheveux long et noir. L'autre, plus petit avant des cheveux bleu. Tout deux portaient des tenue de Chuunin, sauf que celle si était rouge sang. Ils avaient aussi un bandeaux inconnu.

« Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal »

Voila le prologue finit, a vos claviers pour les reviews 

(PS : Désoler pour les fautes, je me suis pas arranger, mais je vous promet qui si vous aimez je vais faire des efforts )


	2. Chapter 2

Voila, Le chapitre 1, désoler j'en est mis du temps a le poster, mais en étant franc, je vous avez complètement oublier. Merci pour les Reviews vous voulez que je vous réponde ? Bha reposter des Reviews et je vous répondrais au chapitre 2 NA !

Sinon Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 : Du nouveau dans le monde Ninja

Sasuke marchait dans les rues de Konoha. Il avait eu une journée éprouvante aujourd'hui. Remplissant formulaire sur formulaire. La vie de Hokage n'est pas de tout repos.

Parfois, il se permettait comme maintenant une petite escapade dans les chemin de Konoha, cela lui permet de se détendre. Le chant des oiseaux le berçais, lui faisant oublier la dur vie de Kage.

Ses pas le menèrent sur la falaise du Hokage sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il regarda les visages sculptés dans la roche. Lui, était tout a droite, le visage sombre. A coter de lui un visage plus enjoué, souriant et tirant la langue possédant un regard bienveillant.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, pourquoi l'avoir choisi ? Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser a c moment

Flash……..

Sur une estrade se tenait un jeune homme blond, portant une veste noir, une spirale rouge au dos et le chapeau de Hokage sur la tête. Devant lui, de centaine de Ninja, Genin, Chuunin, Juunin ou Anbu ainsi que les habitant de Konoha. Le blond s'avança, et articula difficilement.

« Moi : Uzumaki Naruto, Kyubi no Yokho, Rokudaime Hokage, suite a une réunion avec le conseil je lègue ma place a Sasuke Uchiha. »

Le visage sombre, les yeux rempli de tristesse il quitta l'estrade, jetant un regard sur les personne assis a sa droite : Le conseil.

Plus tard, Sasuke retrouva Naruto. L'ex Hokage regarda Sasuke.

« Sasuke….. J'ai des choses importantes a te dire »

Flash

Sasuke revient a lui, le passé était le passé, il n'avait plus vu Naruto depuis, après cette journée il partit sans dire mot a personne et voila, cinq ans on filer sous le règne du Nanadaime.

« Hokage-sama ! » S'exclama une voix

Un jeune homme arriva devant Sasuke, il était brin et portait une tennue Chuunin.

« Le groupe d'Anbu en mission a Iwa est revenue, Néji Hyuga veux faire son rapport immédiatement, il dit qu'il a une nouvelle importante a vous annoncer. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, se dirigeant d'un pas nonchalant vers ses bureaux.

Quand il arriva il vit devant lui le membre de la bunke, Hyuga Néji, un des meilleurs Anbu. Mais avec lui deux personne portant des bandeau noir où il y avait gravé un cercle aillant un trait horizontale a l'intérieur.

« Hokage-Sama » Salua Néji.

Le Nanadaime alla s'asseoir sur son siège, il regarda les deux inconnus, Néji prit la parole.

« Notre mission c'est bien passé, mais nous avons rencontré ces deux hommes, ils disent venir d'un village caché appelé Katame no kuni1… »

« Katame no Kuni n'existe pas » Coupa Sasuke.

Néji se gratta l'arrière de la tête, l'un des deux inconnu prit la parole.

« Je m'appelle kodoku, Le village de Katame se situe dans une partie neutre situé entre Konoha et Suna. »

« Cette zone est constamment surveillée par une troupe d'élite de Konoha ! » S'exclama l'Hokage.

« Nous somme protéger par une barrière de protection dresser par le Shodaime de notre village. »

« Foutaise » Grogna Sasuke.

Le deuxième homme qui n'avait toujours pas prit la parole prit le sac qu'il portait a son dos et en sorti un parchemin fermé par un ruban rougeâtre, qu'il remit au chef du village.

« Dedans vous trouverez tout les renseignement concernant notre village ainsi qu'une technique inventé par notre Shodaime en guise de bonne foie. »

Sasuke prit le rouleau, le lut rapidement et ouvrit les yeux subitement. Kodoku reprit la parole sans ce soucié de l'expression de Sasuke.

« Nous voudrions que vous nous accompagné dans notre village pour signé un accord. »

« Je viens ! Je vous suit! » dit-il subitement

Il prit le rouleau contre lui et cria aux hommes de rester dans son bureau, et ordonna a quelques Anbu de les surveillez.

Il se rendit chez Sakura ou il lui dit qu'il allait partir dans quelques jour et, étant sa femme, elle devait prendre Konoha en main pour son absence. Elle n'eu pas même pas le temps de répliquer que son mari était déjà partit laissant sur la table un petit papier.

Elle s'en approcha et le lit :

_Hokage-Sama, je souhaiterai faire un accord avec vous si vous le désirer. Nous pouvons nous voir dans mon village, je vous ouvrirais les portes pour vous prouvez ma gratitude du fait que vous puissiez venir. _

_En espérant vous voir très bientôt._

_Shodaime du village de Katame_

_K.N.N _

Sakura s'arrêta sur les initiale a la fin de la lettre : K.N.N ?

1 le village de l'œil.

Re-Désoler pour les fautes, j'essaye de m'améliorer mais c'est dure, si quelqu'un veux etre un Béta-lecteur pour corriger mes fautes qu'il me le dise (sait on jamais). Sinon je vais mettre 1 chapitre par semaine maintenant, je vais plus vous oublier hihi.

A la semaine prochaine alors !


	3. Chapter 3

Dééésssoolllllleerrrrrrr pour ce très, très long retard que je ne me pardonne pas, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ! ( La mauvaise excuse !) Mais je promets de m'améliorer !

Sinon comme promis la réponse au Reviews ! (Sa me fait très plaisirs ('))

GravityRise : alala que de questions ! Peut être, peut être pas ! Pour Naruto tu devrais le savoir très bientôt ! Je ne pense pas que cette fic va prendre énormément de chapitres (10 tout au plus) et donc, si j'arrive a tenir les durée, sa ne devrai pas prendre trop de temps ;). Et pour Neji, en faite je sais pas trop , sa m'est venu comme ça lol…

Toz : Je sais je sais, je ne sais pas tenir un rythme de parution, mais a partir de maintenant je vais essayer de le faire ! « Fait un nœud a son mouchoir »

Talentyre : Ha, les fautes…… un gros problème…. Il faut a tout pris que je m'améliore pour ça ;). Je vais relire se chapitre de nombreuse fois pour bien les cerner !

Voilou, maintenant place au chapitre, et n'hésité pas a me laisser des reviews si vous avez aimé, pas aimé, ou tout simplement une remarque, une idée etc….

Chapitre 3 : Un village observateur.

Voila maintenant de longues heures que le Hokage du village de la feuille, Uchiha Sasuke, sautait, en silence, d'arbre en arbre accompagné par 5 personnes.  
Sur sa droite se trouvait le meilleur Anbu sur le terrain : Neji, Grâce a son Byakugan leur périmètre de vision s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres.

Sur sa gauche, le meilleur Juunin question Taijutsu ! Lee, peut changé, il était le portrait craché de Gai.

Derrière lui se trouvait une personne qui semblait somnoler, les yeux mi-clos il sautait a travers la forets sans se soucier des arbres qui l'entoure. Le meilleur stratège de Konoha, Shikamaru, faisait partie de cette équipe.

Ces personnes font aussi partie de la garde rapproché de l'Hokage. Sasuke les a réunis quelques heures plus tôt pour qu'ils l'accompagnent dans un lieu hostile. Bien que Sasuke, a l'age de 25 ans, a atteint son point culminant niveau force et jutsu, qu'il dépasse, de loin pour certains, les autres shinobis de Konoha, il était toujours accompagné par cette troupe, au cas ou…..

Pour la première fois depuis le départ, Sasuke, s'adressa aux personnes devant lui, les deux ninja du village de Katame.

« Pourquoi avez-vous appelez se village « Katame » ? » (Rappel : Katame œil)

L'un des deux hommes se rapprocha de Sasuke.

« C'est un village créé sans l'avis des autres villages cachés, pour se protéger, le shodaime a particulièrement entrainé ses shinobis a la recherche d'information et détection d'ennemis pour protéger le village de toute intrusion » Répondit-il de façon très neutre.

Sasuke le regarda, pensif.

« Pourquoi tant de précaution, n'avez-vous pas dit que le village est protégé par des jutsus ? »

« Je vous croyait plus intelligent, Hokage-Sama, tout jutsu n'est pas indestructible, un ninja de votre niveau a le pouvoir de le briser si vous le repérer, non ? » Rétorqua le deuxieme ninja de Katame qui c'était rapproché d'eux.

Sasuke allait répondre, quand la voix de Neji le coupa.

« Une dizaine de Ninja on franchi ma limite de vision, ils se dirigent vers nous a grande vitesse ! »

Tout les Ninja stoppèrent leur course, préparent jutsu et pièges pour se défendre. Tout les sens au aguets Sasuke attendait le signal de Neji, qui devait le prévenir de la position de leur adversaires.

L'homme au Byakugan leva trois doigts et plaça son pouce dans le creux de sa main : trois a sa droite, un derrière lui.

De l'autre main il leva 4 doigts qu'il croisa : deux binômes a leur gauche.

Sasuke Tica, lança trois Shuriken sur sa droite, un cri, un de moins. 9 Ninja portant le bandeau

De kiri se présenta devant eux.

Lee se lança sur les trois premier, tourna sur son pied gauche et frappa celui devant lui du pied droit à une vitesse prodigieuse ! Et se prépara à affronter les deux autres.

Du coter de Neji, Shikamaru bloqua 4 shinobis grâce à ses techniques d'ombre, Neji lança 4 shuriken qui allèrent se planter dans la gorge des victime.

« Sharingan ! »

Sasuke se tenait devant la dernière personne encore debout, sharingan enclenché. Il fit tourbillonner sont œil, regardant dans les yeux le condamné.

« Pourquoi vous nous avez attaqué ? Dans quel but ? »

La voix de sasuke résonna dans l'esprit de l'homme, il avait envie de se tuer, fuir, mentir ! Mais ses yeux était cloué dans le regard rouge sang de sont interrogateur. Mentir à cet homme le révulsait, comme si c'était la plus horrible abomination qu'il pouvait faire.

« Le village de Kiri veux rentrer en guerre…. Nous voulons….Détruire le village de Konoha… »

« Combien êtes vous ? »

De nouveau la voix de Sasuke résonna dans la tête de l'homme.

« Il y a….une dizaine de troupe qui se… dirige vers Konoha… »

« Mais nous avons fait un traité de paix avec Kiri ! » Explosa le Hokage.

tous les ninja présent le regardait et buvait les paroles de ninja de Kiri, lee sautait de rage.

« Nous….avons été forcé par ……………. » Le ninja ne finit pas sa phrase, s'écroulant a terre, mort.

« Merde ! » Cracha Sasuke ! « Ils ont utilisé un Jutsu pour ne pas dire cette information ! »

Quelqu'un claqua des mains, Sasuke se retourna vivement et une silhouette se matérialisa devant lui. Un homme, aussi grand que Sasuke, les cheveux noir, et les yeux verts. Il portait une tunique blanche et un pantalon noir.

« Je suis le Shodaime du village de Katame ! Ce petit contre temps va nous faire gagner du temps dans nos explications, suivez nous maintenant, Hokage-Sama ! »

Sasuke le regarda interloqué, l'homme dégageait une aura puissante mais étrangement familière….

Voila ! Finit ;), j'espère qu'il vous a plus, sinon temps pis je ferait mieux la prochaine fois ! Reviews svp ! J'arrive pas a me concentrer sur les fautes….


	4. Chapter 4

Voila ! Hop ! pour une fois je ne suis pas en retard ! grand sourire j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et je vous remerci pour ces Review ! Moi je l'aime bien ce chapitre en tout cas mais ce n'est que mon avis et c'est assez dure d'en faire un sur son propre travail (si on peut appeler sa un travail)

Réponse au Review maintenant !

Kana-Chan : Hop voila la suite ! j'espère que sa va te plaire !

Kana-chan : Ha ha ! alors si qui celui la ? Et Naruto ? Et bien tu devrai avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre alors un conseille : Lit le !

Kiri no kuni : Tien tien, peut-être, ou est Orochimaru ? lit ce chap, si tu sais lire entre le ligne tel un ninja tu trouverai peut etre la réponse ;). En tout cas merci pour ta review.

merci a tous pour ces Review, mais envoyez en encor plus !

Chapitre 4 : Tu es ?

Flash

Naruto quitta l'estrade après avoir donné sa démission. Quelques temps plus tard il alla voir Sasuke.

« Sasuke….. J'ai des choses importantes a te dire »

Tous deux s'éloignèrent de l'estrade. Après quelques minutes de marche Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, aucun sourire n'éclairait son visage.

« Sasuke…... Si je te confie se titre c'est que j'ai confiance en toi et je te laisse la chance de te racheter…. Après avoir quitter Orochimaru tu nous a aidé dans la grande guerre, puis contre l'Akatsuki, tout le monde te reconsidère comme un ninja de la feuille… »

Sasuke le regardait faire son discours, Naruto était son meilleur ami, il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, pourtant le Naruto devant lui n'était pas le blond habituelle, normalement plein de vie.

« Naruto…je… »

Naruto le coupa d'un mouvement de main, avec le temps son aura avait changer, elle imposait la volonté de Naruto et a se moment là, la volonté de naruto était que Sasuke se taise. Le nouvel hokage se tue, regardant son ami droit dans les yeux qui recommença à parler.

« Si c'est toi l'hokage c'est parce que c'est moi qu'il l'est décidé, en temps que Rokudaime j'ai ce pouvoir de choisir mon successeur. Mais sache que je vais te garder à l'œil et qu'au moindre faux pas tu aura a faire a moi ! » Termina t-il avec un sourrir qui apparut sur son visage.

Sasuke lui ne souriait pas, il jeta un regard noir sur Naruto, un regard a glacé le sang.

« Cela signifie que tu part de Konoha ? »

« C'est la volonté du conseil et de la plupart des citoyens de Konoha. »

Naruto détourna les yeux.

« Foutaise ! En tant que Nanadaime je refuse cet ordre ! »

« Tu ne peux pas, et j'ai déjà d'autres projets en tête. »

Sasuke lui jeta un regard interrogateur

« Des projets ? »

« Sasuke… Tu es au courant de ce qui se passe depuis que le sceaux c'est brisé… De plus les 8 autres possesseurs de démons se sont ralliés pour former une organisation comme Akatsuki. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Comment sais tu ! » Il avait élevé la voix sans s'en rendre compte, plus rien de l'intéressait a présent à part la discussion avec Naruto.

« J'observe et j'ai quand même été Hokage quelques année ! » Sourit Naruto bien que ce fut bref, il continua. « Sasuke…. Mène le village a la gloire, tu seras un excellent Hokage mais je ne me retire pas complètement, tu sais comment je suis ? Je continue à aimer ce village même si il me rejette parce que j'ai toi, Sakura, ero-senin, kakashi-sensei, iruka-sensei, il y a aussi tsunade no baa-chan et les autres… Sasuke je t'enverrai un message dans quelques années, a ce moment la on reformera une équipe comme au bon vieux temps mais pas pour des petites missions, ce sera la plus grande guerre ninja que le monde n'ai jamais eu…. Et ce seront des démons qui l'engendreront. »

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, Sasuke n'osait plus rien dire, encore sous le choque de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'y avait pas plus sûr que des information venu de Naruto : Le plus puissant Hokage mais aussi le plus rejeté.

Sans un mot les deux meilleurs amis s'enlacèrent, restant dans cette position quelques secondes.

Naruto le lâcha, recula de quelques pas et regarda Sasuke dans les yeux.

« Dit a Sakura que je suis désolé, je ne peut voir que toi avant de partir… On m'attend. »

« Tu part déjà ? Je vois, rien ni personne ne peut retenir le grand Naruto maintenant, mais ta intérêt a me contacter vite fait dobe ! »

« hey hey tu commence a me connaître baka ! Au faite en parlant de contact, mon message sera signé de K.N.N ! Garde le en mémoire, sa te sera utile pour un certain jutsu que j'ai inventé. »

Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil puis disparut, laissant un Sasuke abasourdit dans une rue déserte… »

« Naruto….Merde ! »

Flash……  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, il était dans une pièce pauvrement décoré mais dans un lit fort confortable. Le Shodaime du village les avaient accueilli et comme la nuit était déjà bien avancé ils repoussèrent leur discussion au lendemain.

Ce shodaime n'avait rien à voir avec Naruto. En recevant la lettre de son ami, Sasuke pensait qu'il allait le revoir très vite, il pensait même que ce serai lui le fondateur de ce village, ce serait-il trompé ? Après tout, la lettre était signée « Shodaime du village de Katame, K.N.N ».

Il se leva et regarda l'heure : 7 heure. S'habillant rapidement il descendit dans la salle à manger ou plusieurs personne était déjà attablé.

Le Shodaime était en grande discussion avec deux personnes, un plutôt agé, l'autre un peu moin. Sasuke se présenta devant eux qui ne furent nullement surpris de le voir.

« Asseyez-vous, Hokage-Sama, votre « troupe d'élite » n'est pas encore réveillé mais je tient a commencer a répondre a une question auquel je pense que vous y penser depuis un moment »

« Ha oui ? » Répondit Sasuke quelque peu méfiant « Quoi donc ? »

« Uzumaki n'est pas la, il a eu une affaire urgente a régler et a du partir en urgence, je suis shodaime en second durant son absence. »

Sasuke tica, « affaire urgente ? », juste « Uzumaki ?». Soit cet homme est idiot soit il vient de faire deux erreurs ! On apelle pas un Kage juste par son nom, kage second ou pas, de plus Sasuke voyait mal Naruto partir alors qu'il lui a demander de venir.

Le jeune Hokage déclencha ses Sharingan, mais deux bras puissant lui entourèrent la taille.

« Que de manière, Sasuke-kun, moi qui pensait m'amuser avec vous, vous êtes tombé dans mon piège avec un tel facilité que s'en est décevant ! Tu voulais tellement retrouver ton ami que tu na même pas pensé que c'était un piège…D'ailleurs quel ami ! Il na même pas résisté a la première torture et nous a révéler tout ce que nous voulons savoir ! Que va faire le village de Konoha sans son cher Hokage ? »

L'aura de l'homme s'échappait de lui, formant une forme non humaine, bestiale et deux queue se formèrent a l'arrière de son dos. Sasuke voulut se débattre, crier ou quoi que ce soi mais un coup bien placer l'endormi sans façon !

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_ « Dit a Sakura que je suis désolé, je ne peut voir que toi avant de partir… On m'attend. »_

« Merde ! » Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut pour la deuxième fois. Il étudia la pièce ou il se trouvait, des barreaux criblés de sceaux l'entourait : Une prison. Activant son Sharingan il chercha une brèche mais rien, au contraire l'un des sceaux apposé sur un barreau commença a lui aspirait son Chakra a l'instant ou il activa son Sharingan.

« T'excite pas comme ça mon gars ! »

Sasuke se retourna, et vit un jeune homme, assis en tailleur, le regardant. Le jeune hokage voyait bien les yeux bleus de l'étranger et ses cheveux blonds en bataille malgré la faible lumière.

« Tu es…… »

« Lui-même ! Uzumaki Naruto ! » Répondit l'homme avec un grand sourire.

Voillllaaa, le chapitre est finit ! il est un peu plus long que les autres ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Critique, idée ? Cliquer sur Review !

Allez, a la semaine prochaine, ou l'histoire commence vraiment ! (Désoler pour les fautes ! faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose….)


	5. Chapter 5

Voila un nouveau chapitre ! En retard, court et pas intéressant ! Berk je l'aime pas trop, enfin si un peu mais il est dure a écrire car j'avais 3 idées différente pour Naruto……J'ai eu du mal a me décidé ! Mais le voila ! alors bonne lecture (et désolé pour les fautes !)

Réponses aux reviews ! (Quoi ? que 2 Reviews ? Merci beaucoup a vous 2 !)

GravityRise : Yahoo ! Quelqu'un qui me lit régulièrement ! Sa fait plaisir ! J'espère que sa chapitre va te plaire…sinon bin je suis désoler et je te proposerai de lire le prochain chapitre pour voir si sa ne te plait vraiment pas !

Kiri no Kuni : Ha ! Toi aussi tu me lit régulièrement ! Alors c'est quoi sa que Naruto resiste pas a la torture ? C'est n importe quoi ! Il est fout cet auteur ! T'inquiète, tu va avoir quelque élements de réponse dans ce chap mais beaucoup plus dans le 6e ! 

Chapitre 5 : Les 9 queues de Naruto (titre non obscène )

Sasuke regarda Naruto avec un œil perçant. Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures :

Des yeux toujours d'un bleu océan mais avec de profonds cernes qui lui rappelaient Itachi. Ses cheveux, toujours en bataille, lui descendaient un peu plus bas que le bas du cou. Il était habillé avec un T-shirt noir avec une spirale rouge sang surmonté par un manteau, rouge lui aussi.

Il portait un simple pantalon noir et une paire de sandale.

« Tu me regarde encore longtemps où tu veux que l'on parle ? » Sa voix résonna dans la petite cellule dans laquelle les deux amis se trouvaient

Comme le Hokage de Konoha ne répondait pas, le renard continua sur sa lancée :

« J'irais droit au but, c'est moi qui t'es emmené ici, bien que c'était indirectement… »

« Comment ? » Interrogea Sasuke, qui ne c'était toujours pas remis de la retrouvaille de son ami.

« Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, quand nous aurons tué se sale chien ! Tu la rencontré, c'est lui qui se fait passer pour moi pour le moment. »

Sasuke alla parler mais Naruto le coupa.

« Le temps nous manque Sasuke, j'ai besoin de ton aide mon vieux, me fait tu confiance ? »

Le regard de Naruto fixa celui de Sasuke avec détermination.

« Naruto… je…. »

« Me fais tu confiance ! »

« Oui bien sur… »

Naruto parut soulagé, comme ci il c'était attendu a entendre Sasuke lui dire « non ». Il composa quelques signes et un rouleau apparut. Celui-ci était criblé de signe ecrite dans une langue étrangère.

Sasuke essaya tant bien que mal de le lire mais ce fut impossible.

« J'ai besoin de ton sang, le mien ne peut pas marcher parce que…. Bref je t'explique plus tard. Inscrit avec ton son « Kyubi No Naruto » (les 9 queues de Naruto).

Le jeune Hokage, bien qu'un peu surprit obéit. Au moment où il commença à écrire une vive douleur lui transperça le bras. Il regarda Naruto interloqué.

« N'est pas peur, c'est juste un système de protection, dès qu'elle verra que tu fais sa sous mes ordres tu ne sentira plus rien. »

« Elle ? »

« Sasuke on a pas le temps ! Les explications c'est pour plus tard , Inu (chien) ne va pas tarder a agir ! » Il avait parler en élevant la voix, la première fois depuis leur retrouvaille.

Le Hokage recommença à écrire sur le rouleau, la douleur disparut petit a petit et il finit d'écrire sans aucun mal.

« Maintenant, fais comme si tu invoquais Manda » La voix de Naruto tremblait d'excitation. Pour la première fois depuis dès année, Naruto était heureux, très heureux.

Sasuke incanta :

« Kyushiose no jutsu ! »

Un nuage de fumée entoura la pièce. L'aire devient lourd, chargé en puissance. Naruto tremblait de tout ses membres. Sasuke lui, devait se tenir avec une main pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol tellement la tensions était forte.

Puis tout s'arrêta, une forme apparut au centre de la cellule. Une jeune femme, aux formes généreuse, aux cheveux roux et des yeux couleur sang regardait autour d'elle.

Puis elle sauta sur naruto.

« ON a réussir ! » Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse. Naruto, tomba sous le poid de la jeune femme et partis dans un rire francs, tout son stresse était retombé.

« Heu….Naruto…Cette femme est nue… » Dit un Sasuke qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose a la situation.

La jeune femme le regarda, a l'instant ou le regard de Sasuke croisa le sien le temps s'arrêta, tout ne fut que sang, meurtre, cri, souffrance et horreur dans la tête de l'Hokage.

Quand la femme détourna les yeux tout redevint normale. Celle-ci leva une main et un kimono rouge apparut.

« Sasuke, je te présente Aka, ou plutot Kyubi no Yokho. » Dit Naruto en répondant a la question muette de Sasuke. Celui-ci manqua de respirer a cette annonce, recula pour mettre le plus de distance entre cette femme et lui…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne te fera pas de mal tant que je suis la. »

« Heureuse de vous rencontrez, Uchiha-kun. »

« Heu… Moi de même ! » Répondit Sasuke d'une voix tremblante.

« Sasuke…. Fais moi confiance et je t'explique absolument TOUT quand tout sera terminé, avec elle a nos coté sa va allé plus vite ! » Répeta Naruto a Sasuke, voyant que celui-ci était perturbé de la nouvelle venue, d'ailleurs qui ne le serai pas, se demanda naruto.

« Aka » Continua Naruto, « Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, Sasuke et moi allons affronter Inu, revient nous aidez si tu a finit. »

« Oui oui, j'ai comprit Naru-chan, a plus tard Sasuke-kun. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

Naruto se leva et s'avança vers les barreaux de la prison.

« Les barreaux son scellés, on ne peut pas les toucher »Affirma Sasuke.

Mais Naruto de tin pas compte de la remarque de Sasuke et composa des signes.

« Shuishu, sanpo Aka » Formula t-il dans une langue totalement inconnu.

Les barreaux de la cellule disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

« Qu'est ce que… ? » Commança Sasuke mais Naruto le coupa une nouvelle fois.

« Technique de Démon, langue de démon. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, suivant Naruto qui commença a courir. Ils passèrent plusieurs portes et couloir, pendant un moment une déferlante de Chakra mais Naruto ne s'en est pas soucié.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'homme que Naruto cherchait : Inu, celui qui a manipulé Sasuke.

« Comment ? »

« Tu es très facile a manipuler, Inu-kun, dommage que je sois obliger de te tuer, tu aurai fait un bon élève. » La voix de Naruto était forte et grave, une voix que Sasuke ne connaissait pas.

Voillaa, finit ! Bon c'est pas encor sa….. En faite je dirai plutot que l'histoire devien vraiment intéressante au chapitre 7 !

Bon a la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Revelation

Et voila je chapitre 6 ! Un peu en retard mais le voila !

Whoua ! 4 Reviews! Super mais envoyez en moi encor plus ! (réponses au review au prochain chap !)

Sakura s'éveilla dans le grand lit qui trônait au centre de la demeure Uchiha, 5 heure était affiché sur son réveil. En temps que femme du Hokage, c'est elle qui prend la charge des opérations quand son mari était absent.

Elle se dirigea donc, après s'être habillée et coiffée vers la demeure du Hokage.

« Bonjour, Uchiha-sama (rappel : Sakura est mariée a Sasuke), comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? » Demanda un jeu homme lorsque Sakura entra dans le palais.

« Très bien Shino ! Mais tu peu m'appeler Sakura quand même, si tout mes amis m'appelle Uchiha je vais devenir folle ! »

Shino se contenta d'un sourire discret, signifiant qu'il avait compris, puis il sorti de la salle, faisant un signe d'au revoir a Sakura.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le bureau de son mari.

« 3 jours qu'il est partit… Je me demande si tout va bien. » Devant elle se trouvait la vielle photo de l'ancienne équipe sept, elle s'attarda un peu sur Naruto.

« Il doit être avec Naruto, sa fait 5 ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vu, ils doivent être entrain de se saouler quelque part ! »

Ses pensées furent stoppé par l'arrivé d'un homme au cheveux brin, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra en trombe dans le bureau du Hokage.

« Kiri no Kuni se dirige par ici ! »

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

« Sasuke ! Ce chien est spécialiste du corps a corps, attaque de loin ! »

Naruto est Sasuke se battaient depuis quelques minutes avec l'homme que Naruto appelait Inu (chien). Sasuke avait tenté une attaque rapproché mais fut vite pris de vitesse par l'homme qui l'envoya valser au loin.

« J'ai vu Naruto ! » Il fit quelques signes et cria :

« Katon, Gokakyou no Jutsu ! »

Une immense boule de feu se jeta sur son adversaire qui l'esquiva sans mal. A peine retombé sur le sol, Inu fut frappé par un Naruto aux yeux rouge. Une gerbe de sang lui échappa de la bouche.

Naruto ne le laissa pas reprendre son souffle, enchaînent coup de pied et coup de poing, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite. Il le propulsa enfin en l'aire ou Sasuke l'entraîna au sol avec son shishi rendan.

« Equipe Naruto et Sasuke toujours en service ! » Hurla un Naruto joyeux.

Sasuke marmonna quelque chose dans le genre « 'Changera jamais » mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Inu se releva difficilement, devant lui se tenait deux Shinobi des plus puissants qu'il avait connu. Il esquissa un sourire et malaxa son Chakra. Mais rien ne se passa.

« Si tu cherche a te régénéré c'est mal partie, je t'ai apposé un sceaux de mon cru qui t'empêche d'utiliser les jutsu de soin !

« Merde »

Il tenta une esquive par une fenêtre mais Naruto fut beaucoup plus rapide, après avoir finit une série de signe, toute les issu fut recouverts d'une masse gluante rouge.

« Le piège de Crapaud » Dit-il avec son visage heureux.

Sasuke était impressionné de la vitesse d'exécution de son camarade bien que lui aussi avait d'autre atout dans sa manche.

« Bande d'enfoirés ! Nibi (Ni 2, Bi queue) viens a moi ! »

Un nuage de fumée rouge se répandit dans la pièce, Sasuke éprouva la même sensation quand Naruto avait Invoqué Kyubi et avait du mal a tenir debout. Naruto garda son sourire provoquant un grognement chez son adversaire.

Puis la fumée se dissipa, deux forme apparut au centre de la pièce : Un chien de 5 mètre de hauteur, deux queues gisait sur le sol, arraché de leur emplacement habituel. A coter du chien se tenait une jeune femme, rousse, a peine mouillé par le sang.

« Bon travaille Aka, comme d'habitude »

La démone regarda autour d'elle, remarqua Naruto et lui fit un signe de la tête.

Inu était pétrifié, voir la créature qu'il avait appelé dans cette était avait l'air de le rendre fou.

« Qu'est ce que…. » Bredouilla t-il.

Naruto perdit son sourire, s'avança vers l'homme et le prit par le col.

« Tu as fait 3 erreurs ! 1) Tu pensait que je ne pourrait pas invoqué Kyubi  
2) Tu pensait que je ne sortirai pas d'une prison scellé par un démon a 2

queues.

3) Avoir pensait que tu réussirait a prendre MON village est pire que

Tout !

Naruto le relâcha et appela Sasuke.

« Fait lui subir le pire Mangekyou que tu peut. »

Sasuke s'exécuta, quelques secondes plus tard l'homme cria de toutes ses forces, les yeux dilater et ses cheveux devenant de plus en plus blanc.

Puis d'un coup sec, Naruto lui coupa la tête. Au même instant, le chien Géant disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Voila ce que vos le plus faible des démons, bientôt tous arriverons et sa ne sera pas aussi facile. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, regardant Naruto sortire un rouleau.

« Aka, va te reposer, je doit avoir une discussion avec Sasuke »

La femme disparut dans un nuage rouge, qui s'envola vers le rouleau.

Par la même occasion, Naruto stoppa son jutsu qui bloquait toute les issus et la porte principale se fracassa laissant entré Neji, Lee et Shikamaru. Derrière eux se trouvait plusieurs cadavres de gardes.

A la vue de Naruto, les trois eu un hoquet de surprise.

« Naruto ! » S'exclama Shikamaru.

« He oui c'est moi ! Mais les retrouvaille plus tard, tout d'abord je vous explique, puis vous retourné a Konoha ! »

« Et toi ? » Demanda un Lee survolté.

« Je vous rejoins plus tard »

Naruto s'assit dans une position plus confortable.

« Bon, Sasuke tu leur expliquera en gros après, mais je veux qu'aucune des information que je vais vous dire ne doit sortir d'ici ! »

Personne ne le contredit.

« Inu, le possesseur de Nibi, un chien a deux queues, a fait un coup d'états il y a quelques jours. C'était mon élève depuis 2 ans, je l'ai trouvé a Kiri no Kuni, bref passons. Ils était en contacte avec d'autre possesseur de démon ils lui ont demandé de me prélevé mon Démon comme Akatsuki. Mais, ne sachant comment faire il me fit mettre dans une prison spécial que « logiquement » je ne pouvais pas détruire. »

Il marque une pose, le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis continua.

« Il m'était impossible pour moi de l'affronter car je ne pouvais pas invoquer Kyubi tout seul, pour cela j'avait besoin de recourir a quelqu'un en qui j'avais une entière confiance. Avide de pouvoir, j'ai réussit a mettre en tête a cet imbécile qu'avec le Sharingan il pourrait prendre la tête de l'organisation. Je lui ai donc révélé comment faire venir Sasuke ici. »

Sasuke alla protesta mais Shikamaru le coupa d'un mouvement de main et insita a Naruto de continuer.

« Il ne savait pas comment enlever le Sharingan donc pour le moment il devait le mettre dans la seul cellule qui pouvait résister a la puissance d'un Hokage. Sans ce soucier du reste il mit Sasuke dans la prison ou j'était et j'ai pu appeler Kyubi. »

« Un plan bien conçu, tu m'étonne Naruto ! » Ironisa Shikamaru le sourire en coin.

« J'ai put faire évacuer les villageois et les Ninjas présent dans le village juste avant le coup d'Etat, je vais les rejoindre pour leur raconter les evenement….. et élire un nouveau Kage. »

« Comment ? » S'exclama Sasuke.

« Je rentre a Konoha, Sasuke, j'ai finit mes projets, il est temps de rentré a la maison bien que le plus dure reste a venir. Bref je suis toujours le Kage du village de Katame pour le moment, alors je vais dévoilé les véritable raisons de mon invitation Hokage-Sama. »

Sasuke resta perplexe.

« Je souhaite que le village de Katame et celui de Konoha s'allie pour la prochaine grande guerre des Ninja ! Nous avons un effectifs de 100 Genins, 50 Chuunin et 15 Juunin. L'alliance avec Suna a déjà été faite, nous avons 2 démons de notre coté, si vous nous joigné a nous, Hokage-Sama, nous serons en mesure d'affronté l'organisation des démons, ainsi que leur allié : Kiri et Oto. Acceptez-vous ? »

Sasuke le regarda, étonné par le discours de Naruto, puis sourit.

« Bien sur, nous reglerons les details a Konoha ! »

Naruto sourit, et pris Sasuke dans ses bras.

« Tout recommence, mon frère, nous allons de nouveau formé une famille. »

« Au faite tu sais que je suis marié avec Sakura ? »

« QUUOOII ? »

………

Naruto reparti vers les restes de son villages, alors que les autre suivirent le chemin de Konoha, tous ayant l'esprit embrouillé par la guerre a venir…

Finiiiit ! Un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère que sa vous a plus ! Allez a la prochaine ! (désoler pour les fautes…)


	7. Chapter 7

Voila ! Une nouveau chapitre ! désoler je n'était pas trop la pendant les vacances alors je n'est pas plus poster de nouveaux chapitre mais sa va redevenir normale ! Donc voila je chapitre 7 ! Bonne lecture !

Edite : OULA ! j ai oublier les règle de mise en page de FFN et donc j avais mis des tirets ! Je corrige…

Réponses au Reviews :

Kiri no Kuni : Et voila un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire mais le prochain est encor mieux !

Petite new : Voila voila ! La suite comme prévus mais un peu en retard ! Bonne lecture !

Asahi Shin'ju : Hop voila la suite ! (remarquer comme c'était très dure de répondre au review pour ce chapitre )

Chapitre 7 : L'heure a sonné !

Une ombre marchait dans les décombres d'une ville. Le vent soufflait sa capuche qui révélait une chevelure blonde, en bataille. Il arriva devant les escaliers d'un palais a l'ossature importante. Au centre de cette pièce un homme était couché sur le sol.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et le tata rapidement. Il ôta sa capuche et sorti un petit micro qui pendait autour de son oreille.

« Confirmation, l'homme que nous avons affronté n'est pas le Nibi inu mais un ninja déserteur. Le Nibi a donc le pouvoir de permuter de corps temporairement mais voit baisser sa force considérablement. Voila un pouvoir bien ennuyeux. Son réceptacle a sûrement voulut nous tester. »

Il le raccrocha a son oreille, juste a temps pour entendre une nouvelle voix :

« Naruto-Sama, les reconstruction du village vont démarrer, craignons nous une nouvelle attaque de se genre ? »

Le dit Naruto s'assit sur une dalle. Il se massa lentement la nuque avant de répondre.

« Le démon voulait me tester, si je reste ici il reviendra, c'est pour cela que je vais disparaître. Mon ami, je pense que le moment est venue pour que tu prenne ma place, dans ce village, tu est celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. J'ai laisser un mot dans ma chambre comme quoi je renonçais a mes fonction de Shodaime du village de Katame et te nome Nidaime. Konoha se fait attaquer en temps que Nidaime je te laisse faire le choix que tu désire. »

Il ne laissa pas le nouveau Nidaime lui répondre, écrasa d'un coup sec le micro. Il remit sa capuche est sortit dans la nuit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

« Troupe 3 front Nord, confirmé ? Troupe 4 fronts Sud, confirmés ? »

« Oui Jûko-sama ! »

Une troupe d'hommes, fortement armée, traversait prudemment une forêt. EN tête de ligne se tenaient deux hommes écoutants les rapports que leur fournissaient leurs éclaireurs.

« Konoha n'est plus qu'a une dizaine de kilomètre, toutes nos troupes sont placés comme prévus. Nous attendons que vos ordres Jûko-Sama ! »

Jûko était la seul personne portant une veste de Juunin. Derrière lui se tenait une troupe d'adolescent non gradés mais portant un bandeau a leur front représentant le village caché de Kiri no Kuni.

« les Genin forment la première attaque, ils attaquent de front pendant que nos Chuunin et Juunin s'infiltrent dans Konoha. »

Jûkô alluma une cigarette et regarda la personne qui venait de lui parler. Il inspira une bouffée puis fit signe a la troupe de s'arrêté. Puis il examina chaque membre qui composait son équipe. Il baissa le bras.

« A tous les généraux, l'attaque peut commencer ! »

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

« Sasuke ! »

Le Nanadaime du village de Konoha venait de rentrer chez lui accompagné de son escorte. Sakura l'appela quand celui-ci fut à sa porté

« Plus tard Sakura, des troupes de Kiri se dirigent par ici, il faut préparer la défense ! »

Le Hokage était paniqué, trempé de sueur celui-ci se rua dans son palais.

Il appela tout les informateur du village pour faire prévenir la population qu'une guerre va éclater.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une réunion spéciale avait lieu sur la place centrale de Konoha. Tous les Genin, Chuunin, Juunin ou Anbu était présent. Au centre se tenait le Hokage et a ses cotés les deux ancien Sannin : Jiraiya et Tsunade, ex-Hokage.

Derrière eux se tenaient les membres du conseil.

« Il est trop tard pour élaborer une stratégie complexe ! Que tous les Chuunin et Juunin se poste aux différentes entrées du village ! Les Anbu patrouillerons dans la foret. Je ne veux aucun Genin sur le champ de bataille ! Nous sommes fort, les Genin ici présent formerons la nouvelle vague de Ninja ! Inutile de les exposer au danger des maintenant alors que nous en aurons besoin plus tard ! Des messagers sont déjà en route pour Suna, le sable viendra en renforts ! »

Sasuke se tut a repris sont souffle. Quand il alla reprendre son discours un homme apparut devant lui.

« Hokage-sama ! J'étais avec mon équipe en route vers Suna quand des hommes nous on stoppés. Il nous on laissé un message pour le Hokage de Konoha puis ils sont partis. J'ai décidé de laisser continuer l'équipe sans moi et de vous apporter ce message. »

Pour appuyer ses mots, le messager tendis une enveloppe a l'Hokage. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et la lut silencieusement. Il regarda la foule et dit d'une voix forte :

« Un aide inattendu nous est arrivé, Le village caché de l'œil fondé par notre Rokudaime nous vient en aide pour cette guerre ! »

La foule s'interrogea sur ce village mais il ne refuserait jamais une aide venue de l'extérieur.

« Que tous les Ninja prennent leur poste et se préparent au combat ! »

Un cri de guerre s'éleva dans la foule, puis dans une nuée de feuille, tous disparurent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

« Kiri bouge, Oto aussi, Akatsuki se reforme. »

Dans la pénombre d'une grotte, 8 personnes étaient entrain de parler.

« Konoha est en mauvaise posture, se moment est propice pour nous, il va falloir attaquer ! »

« Kyubi est toujours dans la nature, il ne veux pas se rallier a nous ! »

« Tu n'avait qu'a y aller toi-même Inu ! »

Une ombre se plaça au centre, malgré l'obscurité on voyait une lueur blanchâtre flotter autour de lui.

« Cela serait revenu au même, et au pire des gars tu serais mort. Ce qui m'inquiète est Akatsuki… »

« Anima a été invoqué hier, je l'ai vu. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. »

« Il va falloir régler tout ça……. Et vite ! »

Voila le chapitre est finit ! Il est court mais c'est normale, le suivant est plus long ! (Désoler pour les fautes…)


End file.
